heels
by Riauna
Summary: Draco reflects on the past few years. Written for Era Obscurum’s Darker Theme’s challenge. Rated for mild swearing


Era Obscurum's Darker Theme's challenge…

--

So I've got writers block with my other stuff & figured doing a fanfic challenge might help. I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, not rich enough. EnjoyJ

-

challenge is to create a story from the song you get.

Your fic can be based off any ideas you get while listening to, or reading the song lyrics. You don't need to use any of the lyrics in your story, and you don't have to base your story on the whole song (meaning, specific lines of the song-course, verses, etc. are fine to work with as well). The song is basically your story starter, something to help you with the theme, character development, or plot.

All you need to do is pick a number between 1 and 30

--

Song- Gravity

Artist- Perfect Circle

-

They say war makes you think and do crazy things. Maybe that's true, hope that it might be gives me a little comfort. Not much for I know it's not the real reason for past actions, but even those most honest with themselves delude themselves when it's most convenient. No…the war was nothing more then an added element that led me to her. Sure I had seen her before, usually while taunting he older brother, but we had never actually truly met before the final battle. At times I wish we had…maybe things would have been different, but it is what it is and I can't change the past.

The past…I make it seem so long ago. Has it really only been five years. It feels longer. So much has happened. Father received the kiss right after the war, mother died shortly after. I know most would scoff at the idea, but I know with every ounce that is me that it was from a broken heart. Pansy died too, but it was her own will that caused that. I think her funeral was the hardest for me. I always loved her, even if it was the love one would hold for a sister and not the love she wanted from me. Still…she respected my choice, even when it wasn't her. She only smiled at me with that sad smile only I ever saw.

"_**Go to her."**_

_I had ignored Pansy's order, but don't think I don't regret it everyday. I should have gone to her, but she wanted Potter even though he could never deserve her. How could he? He didn't even know her…not like I did._

_Did you know her eyes turn darker….almost black, when she's angry, but when she's happy they're the lightest brown with specks of gold. It's hard to catch her when she's sad, her pride could rival mine when it comes to showing any hint of weakness, but you can always tell for that is the only time she wears heels no matter the outfit. Blaise actually pointed that one out to me, he was always more observant then the rest…was that why he defected to the other side last minute? Would he still be alive if he hadn't?_

_She saved my life once…well more then once, but the first time surprised everyone. It was only just before the dark lord had met his end to the wand he wished to own for himself. I don't know who had shot the curse, or even if I really cared, but she had. For such small hands they held such force. I had deserved to die that night, Ginny Weasley thought differently. I never thanked her for that…fucking pride._

_I didn't see her again for another year. It started off as a simple cough but the chest pains said different. She was my healer. Anyone else would have given up on me…but not her. From the bags under her eyes and exhausted form I knew she had spent every second possible looking for a cure. Sure she found temporary solutions, but even now it still bothered her she could never find the permanent fix. I wish she knew how great she's made these last few years for me as my healer. I like to think it would make her smile, but then again…I like to think a lot of things. _

_Sometimes I think about me being the father of her children, these daydreams are the only thing that keeps me going sometimes. Then there are the days I imagine her rushing over to tell me she feels the same, I wish she would. _

_Potter doesn't know her passion. She hides it like she does from the rest of the world. I don't know why though…I always thought it made her so much more beautiful…so human. I've been lucky enough to see it though…I may have to be a rotten prat to see it…but I have._

_I remember the first time I made her laugh…just a year after she had become my healer. I don't remember what I said…only that I would strive to make her laugh more. I smile because I know I did. _

_A year later she wore heels…my mother had just died. It was the night before her own wedding yet she chose to come over wearing black robes and heels and spent it with me. I fell in love all over again…even if she was to marry sodding Potter._

_I don't believe she has ever truly been happy in her marriage. One could call it spite saying this…but I know better. Three years with no cure made me Ginny's top priority, this also meant I saw her more then most, maybe even more then Potter. Her eyes never lit up when she spoke of him, not like they did when she spoke of the dreams she let die all for him. Nor did she ever try to stick up for him when I blatantly put him down. It may seem like nothing to you, but to me her silence towards him spoke volumes._

_I confessed to her I wanted to die once. To let gravity take complete control and drag me deep within the earth with all my family and friends. In five minutes she made me want to live. She believed I deserved to and that was enough for me…I could never think Ginny wrong. I almost wished she hadn't…then maybe dying wouldn't be too hard. Ginny will be here soon…she comes everyday now. She smiles and pretends nothing is wrong with me but I know different…the heels say it all. In some sick way it brings me comfort to know she is sad for me…to know she can feel another emotion for me other then hate. _

_I wish I could live…if only it would make her take off those damn heels. _

_I feel dizzy now…my body wishes to surrender but I won't let it. I know my fate is clear but I choose to live…even if just for a couple more hours. Ginny will be here soon and I have to see her. I won't tell her of my feelings…that would only hurt her, but I will smile. I'll tell her she deserves better, not me or Potter, but something magical._

_I'll…_

_I'm so tired, it's so hard to stay awake. I don't think of the unknown I am to go to, or the fear I've fought with all day, I think of her. One last happy thought before the disease takes over._

_Why didn't I say what I needed to when I had the chance? She walks in and my eyes close…she's wearing heels._

_---_

_Well, first one shot ever, how was it?_


End file.
